


Content

by Scarfhime



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (SFW) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, F/M, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfhime/pseuds/Scarfhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaf and Red relax after a battle.</p><p>Prompt: Cuddling somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> This is REALLY short, sorry. haha

“Good battle, Red.” Leaf holds her fist out, panting slightly. She smiles. Red bumps her fist with his tiredly, sitting down heavily at the base of a tree.  
“Yeah, good battle. You won, fair and square.” He smiles at her, taking his hat off and rubbing his head on his forearm. Leaf sits next to him, her head laying on his shoulder.  
“I’m so sleepy…heh.” Red smiles and pats her leg in a friendly manner.   
“Me too.” Leaf wraps her arm around his and snuggles up against him. Red rests his head on hers, the sweet scent of strawberry drifting up from her hair. Red smiles and moves closer to her. Leaf snores quietly, her chest rising and falling. Red brushes a strand of hair from her face and smiles. “You’re so cute.” Leaf made a noise and buried her face into Red’s shoulder. Red has never been so content in his whole life.


End file.
